familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hanumangarh district
]] Hanumangarh District (InHindi/Rajasthani: हनुमानगढ़ ज़िला Hanumāngaṛh Zilā''in Punjabi) is a district of Rajasthan state of western India. The town of Hanumangarh is the district headquarters. District profile The district is located in the extreme north of Rajasthan. It has an area of 12,645 km², a population of 1,517,390 (2001 census), and a population density of 120 persons/km². It is bounded on the north by Punjab state, on the east by Haryana state, on the south by Churu District of Rajasthan, and on the west by Ganganagar District of Rajasthan. The major work of the district is farming; major crops include rice, bajra, cotton, sonamukhi, wheat, and vegetables. This is the 31st district of Rajasthan. It was made as district on 12 July 1994 from Sri Ganganagar district. Earlier it was one of the Tehsils of Sri Ganganagar district. The district contains the archeological site of Kalibangan, (a town of the Indus Valley Civilisation), and Pallu. Hanumangarh also have a fort called BHATNER DURG. The Durg is the strongest and oldest one of India. Demographics According to the 2011 census Hanumangarh district has a population of 1,779,650, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 269th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.24 %. Hanumangarh has a sex ratio of 906 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 68.37 %. Languages Vernaculars include Bagri, a tonal language in the Rajasthani cluster spoken by the majority in the south and east of the district, while Punjabi is spoken in the north and west. Lakhan Gusain 2000. Bagri. Munich: Lincom Europa (Languages of the World/Materials, 384) Tehsils Hanumangarh district has seven tehsils: Hanumangarh, Sangaria, Pilibanga, Rawatsar, Nohar, Bhadra,and Tibbi. Famous Fairs and Carnivals Gogameri Mela Gogameri, around 120 km from district headquarter, is the place where this Mela begins on BHADAWA BADI 1 and continues till BHADAWA SUDI 11. Thousands of pilgrims from various states like Gujarat, Rajasthan, Haryana, Punjab, Madhya Pradesh, Uttar Pradesh, Bihar and West Bengal visit during the period to worship Gogaji "The god of snakes". Gogaji also known as Gogaji Chauhan, Gugga, Jahar Peer etc. Gogaji was born in Chauhan Rajput dynasty of Dadrewa village of Churu District in Rajasthan. History reveals that Gogaji was born some 900 years ago and was contemporary to Mamood Gaznabi. The beauty of this place is that the pilgrims from every caste and religion visit here to worship the Gogaji. Moreover, the temple has one Hindu Pujari and one Muslim Pujari, which is a great example of communal harmony. Bhadrakali Mela The historical temple of MAA BHADRAKALI is situated 7 km from the district headquarter. The sixth emperor of Bikaner Maharaja Ram Singh said to have constructed this temple on Badshah Akbar's desire. Though pilgrims visit the temple throughout the year but during the Mela days on Chaitra Sudi 8 and 9, thousands of pilgrims from Punjab, Haryana and Rajasthan visit the temple to worship MAA BHADRAKALI. Pallu Mela Pallu, around 80 km from the district headquarter, surrounded by sand dunes is a place where MATA BRAHMANI Mela takes place during Navaratras. Shila Mata Mela Shila Mata Mela takes place on every Thursday near Bus Stand, Hanumangarh Town. This 6' x 2.5' x 2' size stone is worshiped by Hindus, Sikhs and Muslims. The Hindus-Sikhs call this Shila Mata and Muslims call it Shila Peer. Shaid Baba Sukha Singh ji, Mahitab Singh ji Yadgari Mela Shaid Baba Sukha Singh, Mahitab Singh came to Hanumangarh where he rest under a tree where in present a big fantastic Sikh Gurudawara &that tree it is near by the'bhatner fort on every '25, Bhadhon Mahina' (a Hindi month) a big fair will there in this fair came many religions and there very big crowd all the Sikh & political leader of over country came there.no castism here in hanumangarh References * Hanumangarh district Official website Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Hanumangarh district